1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint of a cover for coating bridge cable, and also to an armor for coating a bridge cable comprising a specified number of bundles of PC steel wires covered, for example, with polyethylene.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For protecting cables used in a bridge, it has been conventional to use methods such as coating of parallel wire strands with a synthetic resin cover, a combination of wrapping of stranded wires of PC steel with a steel tube of synthetic resin tube and injection of an antirust solidifying filler such as cement or the like into internal gaps, and painting with a plated locked coil.
In these methods, however, since the cover or tube is made of synthetic resin, it is deteriorated in a short period of time and as a result the service life is short. Furthermore, it is difficult to insert the stranded wires and a spacer to position the stranded wires into the steel tube or into the synthetic resin tube, and the filler can not be injected smoothly.
In addition, not only the cost is increased by plating and painting, but also the service life is short.
It is one of the objectives of this invention to provide armor cables which are excellent in maintainability and workability.
It is another objective of the invention to solve the above problems by liberating the armor from the influence of the cable, absorbing the dynamic imbalance caused by a difference in physical properties between the steel wire and the armor weight of the, and reducing the armor.